


We found pity in a lifeless place

by AaronAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Buckets, M/M, Mutual Penetration, Red Romance, This is so fucking vanilla, goddamn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dualscar?”</p><p>The candy-redblood asked, his tone confused and curious. He had seen the seadweller from a little ways off in the bubble and rushed over to see if it really was him, even if they had never been on good terms, it would still be nice to see a familiar face. However, as the other turned, he quickly realized this was not Dualscar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found pity in a lifeless place

**Author's Note:**

> Fic has also been posted on tumblr here - http://motherfuckingstories.tumblr.com/post/88257795400/we-found-pity-in-a-lifeless-place-nsfw-crosign  
> I take requests there.
> 
> This is based on and inspired by the art by hasana-chan on tumblr, found here - http://hasanashomestucklair.tumblr.com/post/86818322858/someones-never-been-complimented-by-a-highblood
> 
> Special thanks to them for the inspiration and for editing this for me!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy my first-ever Homestuck fanfiction!

“Dualscar?”

The candy-redblood asked, his tone confused and curious. He had seen the seadweller from a little ways off in the bubble and rushed over to see if it really was him, even if they had never been on good terms, it would still be nice to see a familiar face. However, as the other turned, he quickly realized this was not Dualscar, though the resemblance was remarkable. This troll was shorter, and he lacked the large, gnarled scars that gave the Orphaner his title. Also this troll was obviously much younger, and though he did have scars, they were much smaller and only on his forehead. That, plus the strange attire the other wore had Sufferer convinced this was not The Orphaner Dualscar.

He stepped back, about to start apologizing, when the highblood spoke, a broad, happy grin stretching across his face.

“Oh hey! You’re Kankri’s alternate-self! Nice to meet you, chief!”

Well, he certainly had the accent; he sounded a lot like Dualscar, but lighter, not nearly as deep and,  _clearer?_  That seemed the only way to describe it. Dualscar had always had a certain slurring and mushing of his words, most blamed it on all the alcohol he consumed, but this troll lacked that, further assuring the mutant this was NOT Dualscar.

The highblood extended his hand, as if offering to shake the mutant’s hand; in fact, that seemed to be exactly what he intended, but Kankri was frozen in surprise. Not only was this violetblood talking to him, smiling at him and offering to shake his hand, he knew his name, though, he didn’t seem to know it belonged to him, the fact still stood. It took the slightly shorter troll a few moments to unfreeze, but eventually he did and took the highblood’s hand, shaking it tentatively.

“Nice to meet you as well…”

He spoke slowly and somewhat hesitantly, now wary of this extremely friendly highblood. The other didn’t seem to notice, or didn’t care, giving a firm hand shake before pulling his hand back to run it through his hair, his smile now more of a smirk.

“Oh, I’m Cronus by the vway. Cronus Ampora. Vwowv, so you’re Kanny’s alternate-self… That’s awvesome. Did ya knowv my alternate-self? I heard you say something vwhen you came up, Dualscar I think? Vwas that his title? Oh man, vwas he cool? Oh, he had to be, right? Can ya tell me about him?”

The questions came at lightning speed and Kankri once again felt himself bewildered by this highblood child, as he’d realized that’s what he was; the violetblood before him couldn’t be more than nine, maybe ten sweeps. Sufferer couldn’t help the slight jealousy that bubbled up as he realized this child was much younger than him, but still had quite a few inches over him in height. Well, now that he thought about it, of course the other was taller! Dualscar had been at least two feet taller than the mutant, though he never stood next to the Orphaner, so that was just a guess.

Eventually, he realized the other had stopped talking and was now just staring at him with a curious expression.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

The violetblood –Cronus, as he’d said his name was- gave a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes, making it a sad expression, which Kankri couldn’t help but feel guilty about.

“It’s all good chief. I vwas just askin’ if you’d tell me about my alternate-self. About Alternia. I could tell ya about Beforus too, if you like?”

The mutant thought about it for a moment. Were there any downsides to this? Not that he could find, so long as the young troll remained as friendly as he was being right then. He smiled, his small, serene smile, and nodded.

“Yes. I would be happy to tell you about Dualscar and perhaps hear about my own alternate-self.”

That seemed to perk the sea-dweller right up, his fins actually wiggling slightly, which had Sufferer holding back a laugh. They began walking, their shared dream bubbles shifting and changing as they spoke. Every once in a while, the bubble would change to one of Kankri’s memories of Alternia, actually showing Cronus what it was like.

As they spoke and walked, time passed quickly and neither of them knew how long. In the dreambubbles it’s not like they needed to sleep, so it may have been days that they had been talking, or perhaps just hours, neither knew. Eventually they stopped walking and decided instead to sit and talk. Cronus was leading the conversation at this point, talking about his friends and their adventures in the game, then the time after that, once they were all dead. Kankri was quite interested in hearing about his alternate-self, though the guy seemed like a total asshole, he wasn’t surprised, the guy also sounded a lot like him, and he knew he could be an ass.

Sufferer continued to listen to the other’s stories, amused at the antics Cronus and his friends had gotten up to.

“… So vwe’re just sittin’ there, Ruf and I, panting and trying to get our bloodpushers to stop beating so fast, and I think the adrenaline or somethin’ got to us, because next thing I knowv, vwe’re makin out hardcore, and he starts getting real fresh vwith me-”

Cronus cut himself off there, a light blush tinting his cheeks violet.

“Ah, shit, sorry, you probably don’t vwanna hear that one.”

Kankri tilted his head and raised one thick, bushy eyebrow as he looked at his young companion.

“What would make you think that?”

Cronus brought one hand up and rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous habit, the mutantblood had noticed.

“Ah, vwell… My Kankri at least vwouldn’t vwanna hear it. He gets real annoyed vwhen I start talking about my, uh… More scandalous adventures… Since he’s celibate and all.”

Well, now that was interesting… Kankri felt like that might have come up before, but obviously he didn’t remember it. His alternate-self was celibate? Odd. He could never imagine being fully celibate, not since he’d been with Meulin for all those sweeps… Well, Meulin, and Mituna… And a few of his close followers… And maybe some other followers… Anyways, something must have happened for his alternate-self do deviate so much from his own life and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was.

“Is he now…? Well that’s quite interesting.”

Kankri couldn’t help but chuckle, Cronus’ expression stuck somewhere between awe, excitement and something else he couldn’t place.

“Before you ask, no, I am not. Never have been. In fact, I’m quite the opposite. I believe the term Porrim always used to say was  _polyamorous_ , where you pity more than one person at once, and often have relationships with multiple people at the same time. Only with their knowledge and consent, of course.”

Cronus looked like he was ready to explode from excitement.

“Vwait, does that mean you’re okay with casual pailing?”

Kankri smirked in amusement. The boy couldn’t be more obvious if he tried. Just to see how the highblood would react, Sufferer looked the other up and down before he replied.

“I’m certainly not opposed to it. Why?”

The crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the curl of his smile made it obvious he knew why, but he was all about consent and communication. He wasn’t about to pail with this kid if he didn’t have full permission.

“Fuck yes. So, you vwanna head back to my hivwe and spend the day doin’ the horizontal tango?”

Cronus waggled his eyebrows as he spoke. He was the master of seduction, it was him. Kankri snorted a laugh; this guy was just too much.

“Alright, loose the corny lines and the, uh…” he chuckled, “dancing eyebrows, and you’ve got yourself an enthusiastic yes.”

That took him by surprise, and the violetblood blinked a few times.

“You’re not pullin’ my leg, are ya chief?”

The Sufferer chuckled lightly and leaned over, his lips stopping so close to the other’s earfin, his scruff brushed against the smooth skin of the highblood’s jaw.

“Not at all…”

And just to prove he wasn’t joking, as well as to see the highblood’s reaction, the mutant moved just that tiny bit closer and slid his tongue along the paper-thin membrane of the other’s earfin. The reaction he got was a bit different than he was expecting, since he found himself pinned to the ground with the highblood growling above him, and their lips smashed together. Kankri let out a small moan through his nose and kissed back, his eyes slipping shut as the other’s cool lips worked against his own, feverishly-hot ones.

As the two engaged in their makeouts that were quickly becoming more sloppy, the scenery around them shifted, changing into a room very familiar to Cronus, one molded from his memories. As the world around them settled, Kankri’s back was now pressed against a soft mattress, rather than scratchy grass, and a small smile graced his lips as he realized they must be in the other’s respiteblock, or a memory of it, technically. The two stayed lip-locked for a bit, their mouths mashing together in a kiss that slowly became more and more intense, their hands starting to wander, then starting to grope and grab, hips starting to grind. By the time they pulled back for air, both were panting and feeling a significant squirming in their respective pants. They barely stopped for breath, both helping each other out of their clothes, and stealing quick, messy kisses between, which slowed the process a bit, but soon enough, they were both naked. Cronus dipped his head down and Kankri gasped and froze, growling lowly as he felt the seadweller’s cold tongue slide over his neck. He pushed on the other’s chest, not letting up until he could see the violetblood’s face again.

“No. I know you’re not used to Alternian behaviors… So for now, just, no neck-touching… Got it?”

His voice was low, and still had a bit of a growl to it, which, he felt a little bad, since Cronus seemed a little intimidated by that, and quickly nodded.

“I got ya, sorry.”

The Sufferer nodded and let himself relax again, reaching up to pull the other down for another kiss, making sure the boy knew all was forgiven, and with the amount of gusto his kiss was met with, it seemed Cronus wasn’t dwelling on his mistake. They quickly got back into the mood, hands groping and lips mashing, and their bulges now seemed to be interested in joining the party; the red and purple tentacles rubbing and wrapping around each other, causing both trolls to moan, almost in unison. Now that their bulges were getting acquainted, their kiss got even sloppier and the mutant dragged his claws along the other’s back, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to raise lines of purple and made the seadweller hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. Cronus needed more friction, so he started rolling his hips, causing their bulges to slide against each other more than they already were, and both trolls let out moans, Cronus’ low and Kankri’s a bit higher, making the violetblood smirk. Sufferer didn’t even notice, just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations as he moaned and gasped, his own hips rising to meet the seadweller’s a few times. The younger of the two soon grew restless, wanting more, so he pulled their writhing bulges apart and moved his down, pressing at the almost scorching heat of the mutant’s nook. Kankri seemed to have lost himself in the sensations, whining and lifting his head when the bulges were pulled apart, cutting off his pleasure. He gasped when he felt the highblood’s bulge at his nook, a flash of unease gripping him and making him grab Cronus’ arm.

“Wait.”

The adult’s voice was strained and Cronus looked up at his face, worry crossing his own when he saw the apprehension there.

“Vwhat’s vwrong chief? You alright?”

The Sufferer whined softly, fighting with himself. He felt he could trust Cronus not to hurt him, but his instincts and memories told him to shove the highblood away and get as far away as fast as possible. He kept his gaze locked on the other’s pure-white eyes for a moment longer before he sighed and brought his hand down.

“Nevermind… Go ahead.”

Now, Cronus frowned slightly at that, cupping the older troll’s cheek.

“Hey nowv… I ain’t gonna do anything you don’t vwant to.”

The sincerity and kindness made Sufferer smile.

“It’s alright. I want to.”

“Vwell, alright then. Don’t hesitate to tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable though, alright?”

“Alright.”

 _‘This kid…’_  Kankri couldn’t help but think that. Beforus must have been truly amazing to have made such a kind, considerate seadweller. The thought made him smile.

Now that he was sure he had the other’s consent, Cronus slowly started to push in, gasping and groaning at the tight, feverish heat that slowly enveloped his bulge. It was so warm it almost burned, and he loved it.

“Oh fuck!”

The mutant felt the highblood start to push in and his bulge was fucking cold! He gasped and whined, tightly gripping the sheets as he tried to relax and allow the cold bulge to slip inside.

“Shit, you feel amazing… So hot and tight.”

Sufferer could only moan in reply to the other’s words, finding, as the other bottomed out, that his cool bulge was starting to feel completely amazing. They both stayed as they were for a moment to catch their breaths and adjust, but soon, Kankri reached down and guided his own bulge toward the seadweller’s cool nook, which was dripping violet material down the boy’s thighs. The warm, bright red bulge quickly slid it’s way into the cool nook, making the owner of said nook gasp and moan, while the bulge’s owner let out a deep groan.

“Fuck, Cronus, you’re tight…”

It took the young seadweller a few moments before he could move, but when he did, it had both of them keening. Cronus rocked his hips slowly at first, both of them moaning at the sensations, but soon enough, the boy needed more, so he started really thrusting. The trusts caused both Cronus’ and Kankri’s bulges to slide in and out of each other’s nooks, making both trolls moan long and loud. Once they started going, Cronus really didn’t think he’d be able to stop, even if he was asked, pleasure surging through him with every thrust and the noises Sufferer was making, made heat pool in his groin. The mutant gripped the sheets tight as the highblood’s thrusts rocked his body against the pailing platform, and each one made him moan and keen.

They continued like that for what seemed like hours, nooks and bulges locked together and dripping mixed material onto the bed below them. Finally, Kankri felt himself getting close to his orgasm, and gasping he called to Cronus.

“Pail! We need a pail!”

At the word ‘pail’ the seadweller slowed to a stop, panting, before reaching under the bed to grab a bucket, setting it on the bed next to him before he slowly helped the other up, their bulges mostly sliding out of each other’s nooks as they situated themselves. Soon, both were on their knees, the bucket between them, and both quickly slid back into the other’s nook, moaning and starting to move, not so much thrusting now as just rolling their hips as their bulges thrashed and they clung to each other. It didn’t take long like that before Sufferer could feel himself about to cum, his nook starting to clench and his bulge squirming and writhing in desperation. Suddenly, the mutant gave a shout and filled the highblood with his hot, bright red material and his nook started contracting around the other’s bulge as if urging him to join the mutant in utter bliss. Cronus felt the other fill his nook and flutter around his bulge and that was it, he came with a cry that sounded similar to ‘Sufferer’ and his body’s actions mirrored Kankri’s, his nook contracting and his bulge squirting cool material into the other’s hot nook.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, resting in each other’s arms as they panted, but eventually Sufferer pulled his bulge out of the other’s nook slowly and carefully, the both of them groaning softly, as the material gushed out of the highblood’s nook and into the pail, causing a metallic ringing to fill the silence. A few moments later, Cronus did the same, slowly pulling his bulge out of the mutant’s nook, both of them groaning softly once again, and room was filled with the sound of liquid splashing into liquid this time, as the Sufferer’s nook was emptied. Once the bucket was full, the older troll carefully pulled it out from under them and set it on the bed-side table, before gently pulling the other down to lay with him on the damp, but comfortable bed.

“Well that was certainly something.”

Kankri chuckled, gently carding a hand through the violetblood’s hair.

“Fuck yeah it vwas… It vwas… vwowv…”

Cronus sighed, sounding content and sated, which made the mutantblood smile.

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

The boy asked softly, a bit of insecurity coloring his voice and making pity swell in the elder’s chest.

“I did. You were incredible.”

The mutant smiled when he saw the other smile softly at his words.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

A happy purr rumbled in Cronus’ chest at that, and Kankri’s own rumble started up in reply, the two of them wrapped up in each other’s arms and purring like contented cats. They laid like that for who knows how long, just enjoying each other’s company, and what does time really mean in a dreambubble anyways?

 

 


End file.
